Power is pain
by LilithAnnRose
Summary: So harry was sold and was used for experimentaions which lead to him becoming part mutant. How will the wizarding world react 50 years later to the savior returning but not alone. He has the x-men and brother hood behind him. Harry is in his fifties but his mind is stunted until he is release and able to learn. Mpreg abuse torment warning. Yaoi. Hurt.
1. Chapter 1

The hustling of people getting equipment set up for another experiment trial was going to commence as soon as they brought in the new specimen as their employer had rounded up a few new subjects each month from across the globe. They never knew the time which the subjects would be coming in as they had very strict schedules to attend to through out the week. So whenever they got new subjects in it was always a frizzling time as no one had spare time so people where running around getting cages set up so they could keep on schedule as the Director showed no mercy to anyone late or who has made any error no matter how small.

They had the guards open the new cells to put the subjects in as the doctors and researchers brought in the subjects. Bringing in several new subjects was always fascinating as they could write down temperaments, physical characteristics and documenting written and visual records to be processed to the director. But what caught their eyes was a very young boy whose head was looking to the floor but he temperament was so docile that it was completely out of the normal for any of their subjects to be on the first day in.

A doctor pushed the small child into a cell that was actually huge compared to the other specimen which would have been small or just enough room to move. They wouldn't be using any of the new specimen just yet as they still had a schedule to keep but everyone had silently agreed to use the small quiet one that just seemed to look like an innocent child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\line break\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The green eyed child had been laying down on the table waiting for the people in white to release him but he was waiting and waiting but no one came. His stomach growled as he knew he was hungry but not getting food as it is a privilege as he was taught. He laid quietly as he didn't want to be punished for any wrong he might have caused as he had learned from an early age he was not normal but a freak. He didn't even have a name other then freak as he looked curiously but shyly at the window.

Green eyes slid shut as curiosity died as he was still waiting for the people in the white to come and do something to him. He had no idea where he was but he knew he belonged to these people as his caretaker sold him to a man dressed in all black. He was just an object to be used as he was worthless and only a freak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\line break\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One doctor looked at the small boy on the table in the isolation room, the boy was silent other then his stomach growling almost constantly. He looked at the boy wondering what had happened for him to be so docile even in a foreign place, a place that held no warmth no heat and absolutely no family presence. The test went on for two days and the subject had yet to move even an inch or even make a sound other then the sound of his body growling for food.

By the third day the boy was taken back to his cell as the didn't need to break him like the rest as it seemed he was already trained not to speak or argue with adults at the very least. They feed him more then what the biggest subjects would get has it was a reward for staying quiet and docile. They didn't need them to die without even seeing what type of powers the young boy might hold.

The boy looked at the food as he had never even seen food before. Poking it with a small finger to test it but nothing happened. Nothing on the plat even resembled what he had ever even tried other then the bread. The tall glass of liquid was somewhat familiar as he licked the top of it with his tongue as he was never given a glass before.

Picking up the bread he tore right into it as he inhaled his food one thing after another as he had no idea when he would get feed next. He savored the meat and vegetables as they had been sweet and flavorful compared to plain bread. He pushed the tray close to the door not knowing what to do with it now since it was empty.

He went under the long rectangular piece of furniture that was in the room and curled into a ball.

Weeks went by in the similar fashion other then the doctors all looked at the boy infatuation as he didn't struggle, no back talking, barely any reaction from him which baffled them. They did minor tests on him getting him fit for the next series of tests. He just was there not really like any of the other test subjects that get brought in.

Green eyes kept down away from those that could harm him, he kept quiet even when they started slicing him, injecting him with things that didn't look right. The liquids that hey injected him with would burn his inside or leave him numb, it also left him breathless in pain but he knew not to make a sound.

The bigger more important people were always in power leaving him in pain, they told him before coming here that he was only good to be used and discarded how they wanted. He was told he was to useless, a freak, an abnormal, someone who existed for the only purpose to be used and thrown away after its uses were used up. He was told that it was wasteful for him to eat on a regular basis, how he was never going to become anything good in this life and how unwelcomed he was and was told he had to be quiet and to do what he was told to do with out complaints.

So he just laid there unmoving in the restraints as they brought out new equipment to use on him that he knew for sure. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath that he learnt how to keep quiet even when they started cutting into him a few days ago. They held his face still with one eye pried open so as not to blink, another doctor came over with a syringe filled with a clouded substance.

He knew this would be painful as all the clear liquids numbed or had a small ache or itch while the coloured clouded liquids were quite painful in his body. He found out that his body almost combatted whatever was pumped into his body. Watching as the needle get closer and unable to stop them as they held all the power as useful beings. He didn't even feel the needle enter his eye but he felt the pain that came and he had to bite his tongue from screaming in agony.

Days past and while he laid underneath the bedframe in the fetal position as he stared at the wall with his one good eye. Whatever those people did made him go blind in one eye but he didn't cry out in suffering, no tears for his loss not even whimpering in fear as he knew it wouldn't help him. He stared at the wall not even thinking of why his life was like this as he figured this was what his life was for, to be experimented on until they killed him or he died. He watched as the other useless people tried to break free or kill the doctors but were killed instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\line break\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months went by in isolation other then the doctors poking and prodding as if looking for something in him that could be useful for them to use. Something happened one day and his cell got dark, he thought is was another test but he didn't care but he could see clear as day in his cell not even realizing that his blind eye could work in darkness only. He just knocked it off as he was a freak. He curled up as he fell into a fit full sleep as he was never able to get a full rest, he heard shouting from the doctors ordering the guards to crate as many freaks as possibly for a swift move. He saw the guards moving crates down the hall with the other freaks, he was dragged out from underneath the bed frame again and shoved into a crate that carried another freak who was shaking.

He tilted his head and looked at the freak in curiosity as he had never came into contact with other freaks until today. "aren't you scared? Were do you think they are taking us?" the male freak asked who seemed older just by the size. The freak was speaking to him as they were left in darkness in a moving room. He shrugged his shoulders not caring as to what the doctors did with him as he was not useful other then for their experiments and tests they had him involve in.

Something happened that he could not explain other the eating the other freak in the weirdest sense, it was as if whatever inside him took whatever made the other freak a freak. He gained insight of the balance of the brain receptors, his eye changed from a clouded look to a shininess of an animal. He sat in the corner away from the dead freak not knowing if it was him and if he would get into trouble.

The moving halted and the door of the moving room opened letting light flood into the space around him blinding him in his nocturnal eye. His other eye adjusted quickly as the crate was pulled about and into a new place but he knew not to look around or be curious. They pulled him out and pushed him into another cell with two other subjects as they wore the same ragged clothes, both were bigger in height and weight compared to himself.

He sat there afraid they what the bigger men might do to him like what the guards would do after they found out he was able regenerate. Those times were extremely painful as he had struggled only making it worse but it became hell after his brain started connecting his power to his eyes making him see the damage they did to him. It was not as if he could see the true extensive of the wounds or his body but it was like another sense to make him a freak, the doctors were quite pleased about the progress.

The boy bundled near the wall away from the other freaks not knowing what was happening until days later when all of them were starving. The guards came by with only one plate of food and slid it into the cell and left laughing, the boy knew he wouldn't win against the bigger men in the cell who started fighting to get to the food.

Once a month the would pit him against two bigger freaks each time he would let them win even though he found out the hard way that it was always worse after this. This happened for a few years until he had enough of the pain and he finally fought back letting his instincts guide him and he had his first real kills that day as he was found coated in the others blood. The doctors worried that he was injured because of all the work they put into him but he was unharmed and full for a second time in his life span.

He was then locked in solitaire away from things as he matured into a teen then an adult. His powers only grew older between the experimentations, his magic and his mutant powers he had acquired from twenty-four other mutants. Regeneration, low telepathy abilities, skin morphing, and inhuman strength and others that enhanced other aspects which his magic connected with these making the stronger for him to survive. His low telepathy power gave him only access to the human body and what needed what or what was malfunctioning in the body.

The doctors played with his insides often taking and putting things in that would not normally be in a human body. They put new reproductive organs in attaching to the colon, they attached air sacs found in fish and connecting it to his lungs. The doctors and scientists worked together piecing him into a weapon for land and sea first before trying to had anything else that could jeopardize him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\line break\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years later had the boy turned man sitting on a cot in a cell by himself as he was deemed to dangerous to handle now with his freakishness being so overwhelming for those who didn't have and freakish abilities. The one green eye stared at the stone wall waiting to be useful again. Those days weren't so bad compared to being alone for hours on end.

He heard rumors of freaks escaping the many labs the normals had all over the world, he looked down to his hands that were slender but powerful, he figured out what made him do freakish. He was able to absorb other mutants life away which didn't just give him more power from their own powers but also extending his own life force. He knew how to focus on a part of his body to enhance it with out looking much of a freak.

He was now able to control the absorption compared to when he was just a child not knowing why death seemed to follow him whenever the doctors put him with other freaks. The lights blew out in his cell again for the tenth time this week, not really caring as he also was able to see in the darkness due to the injection that he thought had made him go blind when he first came to the labs. He sat quietly on the cot eyes never leaving his hands as he switched how his skin form from smooth skin to hard scaled hands to dust back to smooth skin.

He practiced often whenever there was a black out as he knew that he would be punished for using his freaky powers even if he was alone but the exception was when he would be pitted against feral freaks. They were never kind when punishing him as he acquired several different healing abilities over the years being paired with different freaks who had surprisingly unique powers. Who ever didn't die right away when he was near them tried to keep their distance from him other then the ferals as they didn't or barely had any cognitive thought left after the doctors. He won most but he had several scars from all his fights over the years now littering his body like a canvas.

The lights flickered back on after a bit and he looked back at the wall but something felt strange, it wasn't until his door was banged open but he didn't flinch knowing what would happen if he did. Still eyes trained on the wall as he had steeled himself but once a cold hand rested on his shoulder he knew something had happened to the doctors, the guards and the director if a freak was breaking into his cell without permission. He looked up to see an blue cold man there with a hand touching his shoulder not knowing what he wanted so he did the questioning head tilt. "Come on we are here to set you free. 'Professor I have one who seems to be around the age of a young teen. He doesn't seem to understand what do I do?'" the cold man spoke first to the him the mentally to someone else.

'Bring him by showing him. We don't have time for this Iceman. There are more up here to free so hurry please. 'A delicate but stern voice told the cold man from a different direction. He listened in to the conversation as he was accustomed to hearing voices through thick walls or through mind links for such a long time it didn't even feel like he was invading anyone anymore, he was just gathering information as to what was happening around him so he knew how to act for the most part such as when they would take him to testing or taking samples.

The freak grabbed his wrist and pulled him along out of the cell which he had been in for several years now. He remembered once that the doctors were running around just as lost a few years back when an experiment went wrong with a willing subject and he went completely feral killing several doctors and guards escaping this place. Watching as the halls weaved around them as people started gathering in one place.

He yanked his arm away from the cold man who seemed to stop to look at him with questioning eyes, "Come on we don't have time for this we are here to free you but all the others too." His voice towards him was stern but he knew better then to listen as he was a good freak that listened when the doctors listened or else he would be in pain.

He shook his head taking a step back away from the freak infront of him when his back hit something solid. "What's with this shorty?" a gruff voice rumbled from behind him which shook him as he remembered that voice from a few years ago, all that screaming roaring and the agony. Because of this freak he was tested on even more, they took parts of him away and added more when they thought it would be funny. He growled low turning to see the feral who put him in serious pain for escaping.

The pain that happened to him was all this freaks fault but he knew he couldn't hurt this freak as he was the one that actually had escaped from here. He saw a big wide chest, the man wore black leather which complemented his muscles well. The face had a scowl along with solid features "What was that shorty?"

He knew he was short as he had to look up at him into dark brown eyes that held darkness, he wasn't able to read anything off him as if something was interfering with brain signals. He let a rumble out to signal a fight against this freak who made the doctors very angry so why shouldn't he be angry to, also he wanted to see who would come on top. He knew this bigger man would be alpha but something in him told him to challenge this feral right now and he followed those instincts that he normally kept deep down as it was sometimes overwhelming to deal with all the different powers inside.

He had to fight plenty of times for food after being starved for a week or longer just to figure out how long any of them could last. Most let him win after he killed several of them by accident with claws he grew by his own power. The man let out a rumble in reply to his own, "Get everyone out of here Jean. We don't know why this one was in solitaire compared to the rest of them. I don't want to see what happens." The cold man told the female who nodded to cold one.

"He can't speak or doesn't know how as we never figured out which. When they pit us against him we let him win as he was stronger then us and he seems to have been here long before some of us." A petite girl with wolf like features said in fear. "Well Wolverine can handle himself. Lets get out of here before they tear this place apart with us in it." Jean replied as she ushered the teens out of the hallway.

Wolverine and the green eyed man circled one another trying to size each other up before one attacked, a wave of power rolled off the small man changing his features. He had gained this the first time he had been with another freak, he was never able to grow in height even with several powers he had taken. He found out he was able to give back not just the power but the life force he had taken as long as it had only been an hour or so.

Skin stretched to accommodate the hard scales that now littered his body which he always put the extra few powers he had kept before he knew how to control his freakishness. He hardened the scales further making them physically darker then they normally were. Taking the feral head on with a roar in his throat, he knew he wouldn't get hurt for fighting another freak as they had watched them fight over food and water often. He made a grab for the freak's arm but another collided that arm with a punch. Flesh hitting stone was heard all through out the building along with a howl, wolverine unsheathed his metal claws in blind fury at the runt in front of him.

He didn't want to hurt the kid but it was looking more like he probably have to knock him out to get him to safety and see what was wrong with him before he could interact with the other kids. But hitting the kid hurt as much as he would hit stone, well now he knew what the kid's power was. Wolverine growled again and flung himself at the smaller target but was met with feet to the chest pushing him away from his target. He was flung right into a wall as you could here it crack underneath his weight.

The green eyed man hung back not knowing what this freak could do to him as he had metal claws that looked like they could cut through him like nothing. A smell caught his attention and made him shrink back as doctors and guards came rushing this way with pounding feet. He let his freakishness fade back inside him when thy got closer he heard the other man growl low and threatening which stopped the doctors.

A green eye peaked through the fringe of hair in his face looking at all the people around which made him feel surrounded. He trembled as this had never happened before, never had this many guards or doctors have been around him all at once. It was frightening, worried that his punishment would be harsh for letting a another freak lead him away from where he was supposed to be. He wasn't safe now just because the freaks tried to do something to him. Fear in him was real as he started hyperventilating as he wasn't able to hear anything around him as he was stuck in his own mind.

Wolverine looked at the curled form and back at the people infront of him, they messed with his fight with the kid who was now trembling on the floor. He could only hear the kid's heart beat and breathing, no other noise came from the person on the floor. How long has this kid been here for, he must have been drugged or something for him to act like he was now so docile and submissive it was unnatural as only a moment before they were having a fight for dominance.

Wolverine could smell the fear off of the kid like he was doused in it, he put himself infront of the smaller male which put him right in sight of the doctors. Everyone backed away from him as he growled at the regular people infront of him and quickly before they could move he picked the kid off the floor and slung him over his shoulder. Turning and running the way his nose was following the others he came with to help the kids who had been taken from their mansion weeks prior.

Finally reaching outside Wolverine saw the black jet waiting right there for him hovering waiting to take off once they had him in. The boy over his shoulder was still trembling, he put the boy down in the corner away from the other kids they saved. He went over to Jean and Storm as they took the jet into the air and away from the mutant research lab they had raided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\line break\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes wondered over the forms in the next room as he looked through the tinted window that separated them from him like the doctors. He sat on the bed not knowing what was happening as no one had come in to tell him anything, he saw a blue freak walk up to the one who he had fought before the doctors along with a female. The female and the blue freak both wore white lab coats making him assume they were doctors or high ups for the normals to use on the lower leveled freaks like himself

Staring at the window waiting just like he had when he first arrived at the labs, but this time it was different as he was able to move around freely on the cot. He never knew what a cot or mattress was until he watched the other freaks when they were put into a single room together. He heard them talk about him and about what powers he might have or what destructive power he could hold. They spoke about how he would interact with others but no one knew anything about nothing when it came down to what the doctors did to them other then him.

He waited until finally the blue freak wearing the white lab coat entered at a slow pace as if he would be scared of him. He tilted his head to the side to question what was happening and why he was here but his also didn't know how to speak properly due to never being allowed to talk in his youth.

"Do you happen to have a name I can call you by? How long did those people have you there for?" the blue freak asked him, he shrugged to the first question and for the second he held up four fingers on one hand while zero for the other making forty years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\line break\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank went into the room as they had been talking about who should go and talk to the boy in the room and so he went in after a small debate with Jean. The green eyed boy was sitting on the medical bed with his legs crossed wih his head tilted in questioning making him look innocent. "Do you happen to have a name I can call you by?" the response was a shrug from the boy. "How long did those have you there for?" he asked but was surprised when the boy lifted his hands to show him four fingers with a zero on the other hand. "40 days?" he asked hoping he was right but the boy only shook his head.

"month's ?" a shake of the head meaning no "year's?" he asked and the boy nodded. He turned to look at the window but only saw himself as they had tinted the inside, looking back at the man who didn't even look like he was even out of puberty. "You are able to speak and use you powers here to help communicate if you can. We are not here to hurt you. Where did you come from?" he wanted to let the man know he wouldn't be punished for using his powers as long as they were used for protection or good.

The green eye along with his grey one stared at him as if contemplating something until he reached out a hand towards him as if asking for something. The man shook his hand as if telling him to take it in his own which he stepped forward and took the man's tiny hand in his own. 'I do not know how to speak. I do understand though. I was never taught how to speak as they said it wasn't necessary. Why did you take me away from the doctors?' he heard the man in his head, the voice sounded young but wise beyond years. 'The doctors won't be happy which means more time in the lab and that is very painful.'

Hank looked at the man surprised at how he was able to communicate with him even though he was unable to speak aloud. "Well we will make sure you never return to those people. I promise you we are here to protect you. Can you tell me why they kept you for forty years?" Hank was dreading the answer.

'I was at this lab for forty years because they say use in me. At the other lab I was there for maybe a year or two before they transferred me to where you found me. I do not understand the word promise what does it mean?' Hank could see the fear in the man's eyes as he spoke to him through the link.

"A promise means a vow, a saying. It has meaning such as I promise you will never get hurt here, I will protect you when I can. I will promise you get food regularly so you don't feel hungry, I promise I will help teach you what you need to know about this place you are in not just this room." Hank looked into those eyes hoping the boy inside the man could understand as it seemed the child had no chance of growing into a man while his body grew older.

'Why would you promise something the normals can only control? I know that you probably feel pity for me since you are also a freak right and that you'll have to take me to the lab to open me up and see what's viable in me right? Freaks aren't free. I don't want fake freedom, that freak out there had escaped and probably got captured again so why should I trust another freak who is being useful to the normals.' The man pulled his hand to his side. Hank didn't know what to say as it seemed the man's mind was hurt in many different ways and broken in other ways also, how could people do such hurtful things to a child.

He left the room with only looking back at the door to see the man still sitting on the cot and staring at the mirror not even his reflection but as if he could see through the mirror itself. He shut the door behind him with a sigh "So we didn't see much or even hear him speak. What's with the kid?" Logan asked in a gruff.

"That is no mere kid in there Logan. They had him for over forty years, his mutation is probably self regeneration or along those lines. He was also able to communicate through physical contact telepathy so his telepathy is extremely low compared to yours Jean. He doesn't trust this place and I don't blame him, I wouldn't trust anyone if I was stuck in his shoes. He has a blind eye and quite thin for his body shape but with the way he was probably treated it doesn't surprise me to much. His mind is that of a child while his body is that of someone who has yet to approach puberty but he is over forty years old it'll be hard to ask him as he probably won't know his age." They all looked into the room which held the rescued man.

What surprised them was how he held up his fingers to make fifty-two "Well I guess he can either see us or hear us to give us an answer like that. I guess we need to go tell the professor we actually need his help with this one." Hank told Logan and Jean as he started walking away from the medical bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\line break\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was able to answer the question that was not directed at him really as he lowered his hands after answering hoping he would not be punished for it. He was able to see outlines from the mirror if he zoomed his focus abit which helped answer that one question and now he was now alone in the room. He didn't know what to do but as he had told the blue freak all he knew about where he came from as he didn't remember where he came from originally.

He still sat cross legged on the medical bed and he glanced around the room and saw equipment that he had never seen before in his life. Wondering what was going to happen to him didn't really frighten him anymore as he had turned off his nerves whenever they operated or probed his insides which helped as they never gave any freak anything to help with the pain as screams had been heard when they operated on the others while he kept silent.

It always was a waiting game as he was used to waiting for people who were useful or normal to use him or test him with another freak sometimes. Green eyes searched the room for any restraints but found none which made him curious as to what they would use him for in this room. He quickly snapped his head to the door as he saw a man in a chair with wheels moving into the room with a small smile on his face.

"I heard we had an interesting guest. My name is Charles Xavier and would you happen to have a name I could call you by?" the man in the chair asked him. He knew normals never asked just wanted so he shook his head but wrote in the air freak. He knew never to ignore them when they talked directly at him or the punishment was pretty bad.

"I do not believe that is your name. We can worry about that later, my friend told me you are a telepath someone who can read minds. Are you able to show me?" the man asked him but before he even had to think he stuck out his hand again waiting for the other to touch his hand.

Hands touched 'This is the only way I can use normal speech. What does friend mean? What is this place? Why am I here? Are you going to experiment on my since your normal?' his voice flooded the other man. The man in the chair gave a look he was not accustomed to seeing anymore ever since the cage fights over food. "A friend means a person who you enjoy time with and so much more. But as I see you don't quite understand that we'll move unto something you might. This place is so much different then where you came from, this is a private school if you may call it that. And no we are not going to experiment on you that's wrong and inhumane. We here at this school are here to teach people like you to control your powers."

"Can you tell me about your time at these labs?" Charles asked him but he saw that the man infront of him look powerless and fearful almost but hid his emotions fast. Charles looked at the man who had yet to answer him until the first image then the next after another flooded all his senses until he the man pulled his hand away. He felt that very hand wipe at his face as he just realized he was shedding tears for this man who didn't even know he was a man or even a proper person as his whole identity was taken away from him when he had barely even any consciousness as a child.

He sat there looking at the man infront of him as he wiped away the tears that fell down his face as he showed him only some images from his younger years. His green eye bore into blue ones 'You yourself did not do anything to me yet. Why are you crying?' Charles realized the boy still had his hand on his face wiping tears from his cheeks.

Charles blinked "We are not here to hurt you. We brought you here to give you freedom of choice and the freedom to use your gifts your powers as you will them to." He told the boy sincerely. 'I lost the freedom of choice long ago. I am not free and never will be as I am caged by others. I was once innocent as you think I am now but I have learned how to read minds without anyone knowing but can not control one's thoughts or emotions like you could and can. I learned a lot sir and I know I will never be free like you or your other freaks. I'm only a useless freak to be used for the normals own gain.'

Charles looked back into those eyes that seemed to only show his own reflection, in the boy's face he saw what no one should. Loss of faith, no determination to free oneself, he only saw one way now after being conditioned as a child to never trust, love or believe in the people around him. He saw what should never happen to someone, this was the outcome, a person who had no will of their own even with power on their side, a person who barely knew how to think for themselves. A person who was not useful unless told other wise. Charles Xavier left the room with little determination until he saw his family looking at him with saddened eyes and that made up his mind to try and help the man in the medical room who hadn't moved an inch from where he sat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\line break\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't know what he was holding so he looked up at the person who was called Wolverine and motioned to the pile of cloth in his hands. "They're your clothes now bub. You put them on just like the rag you are wearing now which won't help make you friends any faster." He gruffed out.

He pulled all the clothes he had with him off of his body quickly then unfolded the clothes and put the shirt and then the pants but stopped when he heard a growl and so he looked up pulling the pants all the way up to his waist. He glared at the man across the room, they had left him with him to look after him just incase he tried something the other man wih three claws did not like.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I didn't realize you had it that bad even when Charles told us a short version on your back ground." Wolverine explained but the man just tilted his head not knowing what other freak was talking about. "I'm meaning their treatment towards you and the others. How painful was your treatment there if you mind me asking?" he gruffed out.

Green eyes looked right at his own blue unblinking unfeeling as if he were peering into your soul, " noting I coulnt hanle." He tried speaking to the person who had put him through extra treatment by the guards and doctors alike. He frowned a bit as he had tried to speak as he knew the words he wanted to use but didn't have to practice of using speech or sounds.

"No one and I mean no one should go through what you went through bub. I can't keep calling you bub so got a name you would want to use for the time being?" Wolverine felt off since he was doing most of the talking compared to his normal observation self. He also felt responsible for him as he had no idea about the outside world from what Charles told them as his life only consisted of four walls and dark cells sometimes to small even for him.

"Alright if your ready lets get something to eat first then go from there how does that sound." Logan told him and he shrugged knowing he would have to do whatever they told him anyway like he was taught. He knew they would eventually show their sides even if he didn't do anything wrong he could be punished and he didn't want to find out how they punished anyone. He bowed his head because he found out the wolverine was in higher command then he had first thought as he had witnessed their communication patterns briefly.

He walked right behind the buffer man with him only a few steps behind were he could easily reach him but it also establish dominance. He followed him through the elevator as he was lead through different halls they would pass other freaks and normals he guessed but kept quiet. He heard some odd noises but he kept his curiousness to himself knowing if he tried to ask he would be hurt or worse punished. A noise caught his attention as it got louder and louder as the kept walking in that direction.

Logan opened a pair of doors that showed tables with freaks and normals alike to his seeing eye, all eating and making that odd noise he wanted to know was. He looked to Logan who guess pushed him in with him behind him now which made him uneasy "Go grab a plate and grab what you want to eat. We won't starve you here. That is rule one you eat when you are hungry. No using your powers on the others unless you are threatened say they use their own powers on you. But don't hurt or kill them. But you can scare them if they try to scare you. Your under my care for now so those are the top three rules I have at the moment. Now off you go. Eat with someone who is more friendly then me right now got to wrap my own head around this." He grumbled to the green eyed man.

Green eyes plated what he could onto the plate Wolverine had put in his hands, he grabbed bits of information from Wolverine to know what all this food was along with the saucer he was given. He turned his body and looked at the room and was overwhelmed with all the freaks and normals around until he steeled himself again as if he didn't pass this test he knew he would more then likely be punished for failing. He was able to gather his food now Wolverine had wanted for him to find someone not him to sit with while they all ate. He found it quite odd everyone eating and chatting about things he had never even heard of.

He sat down at an empty table near the corner away from everyone but he soon found out he was not alone at the table but he kept to himself as the other person kept to themselves also. He picked up each food turning around in his hand "We normally use a fork and knife to eat steaks but you could also just rip into it like a savage if you wanted." The other person spoke softly and he looked up from the food in his hands. He noticed it was a female at the talk and she also seemed familiar in the sense of power and feralness of ones power. He never met to many female ferals when he was down in the labs which always intrigued him just a bit.

He watched her move the thing in her hand to move food from the plate to her mouth, "It's rude to stare." She spat out. He was used to this and snarled a little at her in response "wat u hol in finers. Cant spek wel." He retorted as best as he could, he may be well into his fifties but he still knew he barely could speak because of what the doctors did to make sure it was tougher on him to learn how to speak just in case. But his vocal cords always grew back and more of them in place then the last time. Having more cords to his voice box made it difficult for him to make any sounds for a long while.

"I can see that. So Logan is taking you in huh. Well what I'm holding is a fork and I'm guessing you also don't know how to use one?" she looked at him a bit more intently. He shrugged not really caring if he could learn how to use one "Name's Laura. You could call Logan a father of sorts. Family is a bit messed so people normally stay away. Happen to have a name?"

"Feak" he told her seriously and she just dropped her fork and she locked eyes with Logan and he didn't miss the stare she was giving. "Not his name. He don't have one want to name him for me?" Logan spoke at a normal pitch but Laura heard him and gave him a pointed glare to get him to tell her later what was happening. "So you need a name other then Freak because you are not one here among us mutants. Kore? Hail? Cullen? Hadrian" she asked the boy who looked up from his food again after hearing Hadrian. "Well since you just gave notice to me naming you. You are now Hadrian no complaining as you are now stuck with it." She gave a nod then went back to her food.

Green eyes looked confused as to what just happened and as she told him, he now had a name like a normal which was again weird. So many different things were happening just in that of a two day span. Not caring to being named with a normal name as he continued to eat until someone tried to take his tray but not caring who or what this person. He used touched the other person setting his skin to feel like it was blistering from a fire underneath his skin.

Everyone stopped eating and talking as a scream filled the dining hall which had people turning to look at who was attacking who. Laura just stared as John was withering in pain, smirking at the boy on the floor "You don't mess with out food or you get hurt. Found out the hard way huh. Great Pyro can't seem to fight against someone whose smaller. Well hopefully you know now not to steal people from where they feel safe." She smirked as the muscles in the boy stopped twitching. She looked back to Hadrian and noticed he was in the fetal position under the table as if he was going to be punished.

She got onto her knees and started telling him that he was defending himself and that was ok as long as no one did long term damage. Hadrian started uncurling and slowly came out from underneath the table to see Wolverine standing there with a weird thing that tilted his lips up slightly. Green eyes went down to the floor in submission not knowing what his punishment would be for using his freakiness on another.

"You protected yourself good job. Lets get you out of here and away from the others just for your own safety." Wolverine tugged him with him through the hallways again. Wolverine was quiet along with Laura who just glanced at the boy behind them. Once they got outside the boy actually looked around and they saw he was curious but they also saw it didn't last in those green eyes.

"Your not in trouble Hadrian. I didn't think you could do that with what information we got from Charles. I saw the whole thing, he had it coming 'kay. So what did you do to Pyro?" Wolverine asked in a gruff voice. Green eyes stayed on his own feet "pu his sin on fre. Wel more lie he was on fre relly." He spoke softly as his vocal cords reverberated in his throat. "You'll have to show us when we go to the practice room later. So we can best help you." Wolverine grinned at the man infront of him.

"Laura this boy Hadrian is not a boy but a man that we rescued on a recon mission with several other mutants. He has been in those labs for over fifty years so his mind doesn't work the same as ours as he was used and manipulated for so long in those labs. Apparently we were in the same labs when I got infused with metal down there, he is not like you either as he wasn't trained in assassination or any combat. We need to take it easy with this man, boy." Logan stood next to a tree watching as Hadrian touched the plants and trees around them.

Green eyes looked at all the colours around him as he touched several things he could not name as he was never and he means never was taken outside. He sat down on the ground and felt the earth for the first time ever under his own fingers, he knew he probably looked like a toddler right now but he didn't care as he had fresh air to breath for the first time in his life after being locked away for so long.

He watched Wolverine and Laura talk which he knew the topic all to well as everyone seemed so interested in him for some odd reason. He picked up the grass in one hand and blew it into the wind allowing his power to change it into a small piece of paper that floated on his wind he was controlling. He had practiced this trick many times were he could through a person back if he just pointed his finger at them with the though of hem flying. He remembered when he did that to a guard and they broke several of his bones for using his freakiness n them.

Laura caught sight of a white piece of paper flying around in the air as if it was being controlled and both brown set of eyes landed on the man who was seated on the ground with his finger pointed at the paper in the air as it did an aerial dive swooping back up before hitting the ground.

"He seems more powerful then what we first expected." Charles wheeled up from the sidewalk. "That's for sure bub. He put John in his place after he tried to take him to another table away from Laura" Logan voiced what he was thinking. " I think he just attacked him for taking his food really over anything else." Laura tried to put her thought on the matter. Charles nodded as they watched Hadrian as he turned the piece of paper into grass allowing the real wind to blow it away.


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes looked around the room as he ran a hand over the furniture, he didn't know what any of it was but if felt smoother, warmer then the cells he was kept in. His eyes went straight to Wolverine "This is where you can sleep or do anything as long as you don't destroy anything in this room." he told the smaller male who just stared at the room then tilted his head to the side. Hadrian sank to the floor onto his knees waiting for what he knew would come next but instead he almost jolted out of his skin when a huge hand came onto his shoulder.

"This is your room, your rules. We don't intrude unless if it is serious." Wolverine left Hadrian there on his knees. A heavy sigh left the small body with some edginess to it as he never had a bed before or a room like this to himself. Looking around as no one was there he could see or feel, it was strange not being cared for. He always had people watching him twenty four seven as he was a freak, a useless piece of trash unless being used for the normal people's objectives.

Green eyes peered around the space looking for any form of cameras or devices that were used to inform the normals about his actives and behaviour, recording his movements and speech if he ever spoke. He found nothing of the sort which confused him as did the man who was called Wolverine made him even more puzzled as the man seemed ruff with words but gentle with actions. Ever since being taken from the cell things he only had confusion with unanswered questions.

Being alone was more predictable then what keeps conspiring around himself, it had been a few years since he was last feed or had any form of contact with the doctors which made him think they forgot about him. He remembered being so still on the cot so he wouldn't make them mad at him but instead it left him to sit their by himself alone wih no one along with no food to provide for himself. Being around others who he now knew were mostly younger was slightly unnerving in a small way. He crawled under the fluffier cot which had enough space for him to lay on his side with his back pressed to the wall.

Eyes slid shut letting sleep which contained new and faded memories.

Charles sat infront of the professors in his school for the gifted which meant a safe place for anyone with powers to learn control. He had the mutants who stayed at the school the longest come sit in for the speech "As all of you are aware we have rescued several people with the x-gene from the facility but one stands out amongst them as he was held in a cell away from others for who knows how long. I will be chatting with this boy er man as soon as he wakes from an eventful day he has had. Also we need to keep an eye on this man as we do not know the extent of his powers.

"So I am asking if anything happens just contact me if you need assistance with helping our new found friend. What I do know is he is able to communicate properly through a mind link he sets up by physical contact. What he can do with this is still unknown. Other powers he may or may not have still need to be determined." Charles looked to those he trusted in the room to help teach the new mutant who seemed he didn't understand anything outside of a building from Wolverine's and Laura's perspectives.

Everyone left soon after Charles told them they could leave for dinner but Wolverine stayed behind to look at his old friend with a stern look. "He needs rules Charles. The little one thought I would take him after I brought him to his room you assigned him." Logan left the professor to sit there and think of what he said.

Logan knocked on the door before he entered the room which he found the small man no where to be seen as the bed hadn't been even touched with touch or scent. The room smelt the scent of someone who was extremely terrified which got his nose overwhelmed quickly. This was not normal fear he smelt but of someone who has been through hell itself for far to long, someone who hasn't seen daylight until they showed him daylight. He couldn't think of what they put him through but he remembered that he wasn't touched or seen other people in most likely a couple of years.

It was strange to think this child like figure was a man who had been isolated for years or decades just for some twisted experiment.

Green eyes shot open when there was a knock to be heard, it took him several minutes to realize where he was and what was going on. No one had bothered him in a long time until the other freaks who seemed to belong to the bald man in the chair took him away. He knew he was not normal and far from it as he was held away from even the other freaks as he didn't seem to age or grow like all those around him. Even the freaks he was caged with had grown in size and height but he stayed the same always the same never changing. He looked like a small child maybe around ten or twelve if lucky and most of the doctors thought it was weird that he never grew even wih his freakishness.

They never touched him like these people have tried to do, all touches would end in some form of pain either for a short amount or long amount of time. Touch was taught to be bad when he tried it but whenever they touched him it was ok if he didn't fight back. Seeing Wolverine in person had him terrified of the man as he smelt of feral and was broader and fierce then he could ever hope to be.

Looking at the man who was now on the floor at his level which made him tense in fear of getting punished for sleeping in the wrong place again as the lab coats had done whenever punishing him. He never trusted anyone even now he was very skeptic about these other freaks who seemed to be able to do things the normals could do. But there were limitations on their assumed ages as far as he could see so far.

Looking at the bigger man who was still silent until their eyes met, "No one is angry you slept on the floor bub. Just different is all and probably what your used to I reckon. How about we go for dinner and get something to eat." Wolverine got to his feet waiting for the other to crawl out from underneath the bed. The green eyed boy slowly made his way out as he expected the bigger man just to yank him out and forcing him to do what he wanted. But it never came as he moved out of from underneath the bed and stood up with hunched shoulders waiting to be hit for taking so long.

"All right lets get some grub to eat. I know after getting the other kids riled up in the practice room gets me hungry." Wolverine lead the small man to the dining hall again and had to look back to make sure the other was following.

Dinner passed in the same fashion other then being bothered by the others which everyone thought was a good sign.

A/N- sorry for the short chapter but here is an update anyway hope you lovelies like it. Sabertooth is not to far off from joining in this story.


End file.
